


Aku dan Akaashi

by kenzeira



Series: kurooakaweek 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Akaashi menyukai kopi. Aku menyukai kopi karena Akaashi. [#KurooAkaWeek: Day 7 – Bliss]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

            [Ingat Akaashi, aku jadi rindu]

            Lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara, hanya sesekali, kalimat beruntun tak henti diucapkan seumpama serentetan tembakan senjata api—terus meletus, meninggalkan luka yang banyak, atau kematian yang hampa. Adalah ketika lelaki itu marah; segenap emosi terpendam tampaknya keluar tanpa henti dibendung, meluap, mengucapkan sumpah-serapah. Diakhiri air mata. Dan permohonan maaf.

            Kemudian, dengan lembut, aku mengusap pipinya, mengenyahkan tangis itu agar tidak lagi-lagi berani datang. Diakhiri rengkuhan hangat, elusan demi elusan di punggung, kecupan di puncak kepala. Akaashi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

            “Aku tidak butuh perempuan, Keiji, aku tidak butuh. Kau tentu tahu.”

            Bahwa ibuku pergi—entah, entah ke mana rimbanya. Dan bahwa perempuan yang telah melahirkanku itu tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dia telah lama pergi. Bersama pria lain. Meninggalkan ayahku (dan ayahku meninggalkanku, selamanya, melalui seutas tali dan kursi).

            “Tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu kau takutkan.”

            Akaashi membenamkan mukanya, balik merengkuh. “Maaf.”

            “Tidak apa.”

            Tidak ada satu perempuan pun di muka bumi ini yang mampu menyembuhkan lukaku. Tidak ada. Hanya Keiji—lelaki itu, yang secara mengejutkan, datang tanpa diduga, pertemuan yang diawali kebetulan (kebetulan yang melahirkan takdir, benarkah masih dianggap kebetulan?), pertemanan yang terjalin lantas debar demi debar tercipta; mula-mula samar, hingga semakin jelas terasa. Bahwa keberadaan Akaashi mampu mengisi hatiku yang kosong, yang hampa, menjadi sesuatu yang hangat dan selalu dirindukan.

            [Ingat Akaashi, aku jadi tahu ke mana harus pulang]

            Berada di sampingnya ketika sebelum dan sesudah lelap.

            Eksistensi Akaashi bukan main besarnya dalam hidupku. Ia ada untuk menjadi bagian dari diriku; saling memenuhi, melewati hari-hari bersama sehingga waktu terasa lebih bermakna, sampai tua, sampai mati. Dan membuatku merasa kelahiranku di muka bumi ini memiliki arti. Tidak cuma lahir dan hidup (dan mati), tapi juga untuk merajut waktu bersama Akaashi dalam kebahagiaan yang sederhana.

            [Ingat Akaashi, aku jadi ingat kopi]

            Akaashi menyukai kopi. Aku menyukai kopi karena Akaashi.

            Rasa pahit dari biji kopi merupakan tanda bahwa yang pahit tetaplah pahit, tak peduli seberapa sendok gula yang manusia tambahkan (bahwa dalam hidup, kesedihan selalu menyertai kebahagiaan; seumpama bubuk kopi dan gula).

            Setiap pagi, seusai menikmati sarapan, akan ada jeda waktu yang cukup panjang sebelum pekerjaan menuntut kami untuk pergi, dan jeda itulah kami selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati secangkir kopi bersama sambil bercengkerama, membicarakan peristiwa, ide-ide dan menu makan malam. Diakhiri ciuman lembut di bibir. Ciuman rasa kopi.

            [Ingat Akaashi, aku jadi ingin segera berjumpa]

            Di stasiun, pukul lima sore, sepulang kerja, kalau tidak mendapat jatah lembur.

            Lelaki itu selalu menunggu lima atau sepuluh menit lebih awal, seraya menyandarkan punggung dengan kedua tangan menggamit tas hitam berisi dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan. Ketika aku datang, dari kejauhan, ia akan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum tipis. Dalam perjalanan pulang, kami selalu menyempatkan membeli bahan-bahan makanan di toko swalayan langganan, mendorong troli bersama, menimang-nimang dua sampai tiga produk (membandingkan dari segi harga dan kualitas). Sesekali kami berselisih pendapat hingga akhirnya kami membeli dua jenis bahan yang sama dari merek berbeda.

            (Dan kami akan saling menertawakan kekonyolan.)

            [Ingat Akaashi, aku jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun]

            Karena lelaki itu selalu ada, mengurusiku, menyiapkan makan malam (kadang bersama-sama, kadang tidak, kadang aku malas, tolong dimaafkan), membereskan rumah, membersihkannya. Tak heran aku merasa Akaashi seperti pengganti sosok Ibu. Dia tidak pernah marah kalau aku mengotori lantai, tidak pernah mengomel kalau aku tidur tengah malam.

            “Bisakah kau bayangkan hidup tanpa aku, Keiji?”

            “Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu?”

            “Aku hanya sedang melankolis.”

            Akaashi terdiam sebelum kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangku. “Aku tidak mau membayangkannya.”

            Dan aku menjawab sesuatu yang sudah tentu sangat ingin didengarnya. “Aku juga. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu.”

            _Karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dariku dan aku sudah menjadi bagian darimu._

            Sebab itulah Akaashi selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku (seperti aku yang juga selalu ada dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya). Tidak akan pernah. Tidak meski jika itu hanya dalam bayangan.[]

**11:08 PM – 27 March 2017**

**Author's Note:**

> Last day :”) walau saya berjuang sendirian, tapi saya sangat merasa bahagia. Semoga bisa berjumpa di kurooakaweek selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
